Eclipse final version piloto
by Neo-coatl18
Summary: Historia creada originalmente en el año 2004.En el año 2013, la humanidad hace un sensacional descubrimiento en las heladas planicies de Groenlandia... pero lo que ignora, es que esto no sera mas que un presagio de algo terrible, pues ello destara que un
1. Chapter 1

"ECLIPSE FINAL".

Esta es una version piloto realizada en el 2005, de la nueva version que se encuentra aun en proceso de realizacion, con ayuda de mi co-autor Lord Serathiel.

Aunque el argumento es de mi propia autoria, la redacion de esta v.p corrio a cargo de Serathiel... si bien, tambien se incluyen ideas y personajes suyos.

Por el momento, solo se muestra la introduccion y el primer cap, pues esperamos que la nueva version se comience a realizar y se publique lo mas pronto posible en esta y otras paginas... aun asi, esperamos que la historia sea de su total agrado.

Por su atencion, gracias!. 

NEOCOATL18

PROLOGO:   
"MITOS, MEMORIAS Y RELIQUIAS"

Cambridge, Estados Unidos  
4 de septiembre del 2013  
La luz se filtraba débilmente a través de las persianas semiabiertas de aquél despacho. Bocanadas de humo subían ocasionalmente desde un cigarrillo encendido, sostenido por un hombre que detrás de su escritorio, revisaba algunos documentos. El silencio fue roto por un par de golpes secos provenientes de la pulida puerta de roble español.  
– Adelante. –dijo el anciano con voz calma.  
Un mensajero penetró en el estudio, portando un paquete en una de sus manos, y una carpeta en la otra.  
– ¿Doctor Alfred Lindsey? –preguntó el emisario cansinamente. – Paquete para usted… Firme por favor.  
Una vez que se hubo retirado el mensajero, Lindsey abrió el paquete marcado con matasellos canadiense. Dentro de la caja encontró una carpeta de piel, y un pequeño sobre rotulado con su nombre; Deslizó su abrecartas por el papel, y extrajo la carta que contenía. Al desdoblar la hoja, reconoció la caligrafía de uno de sus colegas. Dejando de lado a otros menesteres, Alfred Lindsey se dispuso a leer la carta, cuyos irregulares trazos delataban el nerviosismo del redactor..

Estimado Doctor Lindsey:  
Siendo usted un miembro respetado de la comunidad científica internacional, así como un viejo amigo de mi fenecido padre, es la única persona en quien confío para revelar los secretos que me han aquejado los últimos meses…  
Como bien sabe, formé parte de la controvertida expedición Reefter, cuyos hallazgos han supuesto un hito en la comprensión de la historia moderna y antigua. Existen, sin embargo oscuros detalles que han sido ocultados a la opinión pública. Me refiero a la muerte de dos de los expedicionarios durante la primera incursión a la cámara mayor, atribuida a un derrumbe en los reportes oficiales. Los diarios de exploración que he anexado dan cuenta de lo que en realidad ocurrió en la bóveda donde el Átafa fue hallado.  
Le envío la única copia de la traducción que el pobre Kingsley lograra hacer a partir de los jeroglíficos del Muro Norte, antes de ser recluido en el infame manicomio de Arkham por los efectos que tuvieron en su psiquis todos los acontecimientos que presenció en las cámaras superiores.. Espero que usted sepa comprender la magnitud de los descubrimientos que se escondían en las tierras septentrionales.  
No me queda mucho tiempo antes de dejar esta vida, eso lo sé. Sólo espero poder aclarar mis dudas antes de que el final llegue…  
James McClay  
24 / VIII / 2013

Dejando de lado la misiva, Lindsey abrió la carpeta. Un fajo de papeles era su único contenido, de los cuales resaltaban una serie de folios amarillos, que sin duda eran los reportes de la expedición. Durante más de una hora leyó los delirantes textos, cuya autoría parecía pertenecer a una partida de profanos desquiciados, y no a las personalidades científicas cuyas firmas se veían en cada folio.  
Algo intranquilo, Lindsey tomó entre sus manos la traducción realizada por el notable lingüista británico Edgar Kingsley. Entre los párrafos se veían varios dibujos que trataban, con poco éxito, de recrear los relieves que adornaban el ahora famoso Muro Norte. Con un profundo interés, Lindsey leyó la traducción.  
– No puede ser posible. –musitó al terminar la lectura. Lindsey se levantó de su silla y abandonó su estudio, llevando consigo los heréticos documentos de los que ahora era guardián. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, el arqueólogo pensó en como el destino se aferraba a algunas personas, empeñado en procurarles siempre con penurias y sufrimiento.

Nueva York, Estados Unidos  
10 de septiembre del 2013  
– "Hasta el momento no se tienen avances significativos en el caso de homicidio perpetrado en contra del célebre arqueólogo canadiense James McClay" –anunció el corresponsal de la NBC a través del televisor. – "El FBI ha seguido la línea de asesinato ritual, debido a las condiciones en las que fue encontrado el cuerpo, pero aún no existen hipótesis sobre la vinculación entre la víctima y la supuesta secta. El doctor McClay fue uno de los dirigentes de la revolucionaria expedición Reefter, que descubrió hace varios meses, en las heladas planicies de Groenlandia…"  
Alfaro apagó el televisor, no dispuesto a escuchar nuevamente toda la perorata de la expedición Reefter y sus descubrimientos. Estaba a punto de bajar al bar del hotel cuando escuchó el repiqueteo del teléfono; Con presteza, el historiador mexicano levantó el auricular.  
– ¿Diga?... Entiendo… No, yo bajaré en seguida.  
El vestíbulo se encontraba casi vacío, aparte del personal sólo Lindsey y una mujer de rasgos germanos se hallaban en él. Alfaro fue directo hacia el primero y estrechó su mano.  
– Todo un gusto Alfredo, tenía tiempo sin recibir noticias tuyas.  
– Sabes bien que me encantaría que sólo fuera una vista social, Alfaro –siseó Lindsey desganadamente. – Pero hay asuntos importantes que atender…  
– Si, claro… Los negocios primero. –respondió el mexicano con cierto desencanto. – Vamos, busquemos un lugar más tranquilo… De preferencia uno donde pueda zafarme de los idiotas de la NSA, esos malditos no se me han despegado desde Boston. –gruño Alfaro mientras miraba de reojo a la mujer germana.  
Tres horas después, instalados cómodamente en un salón privado, dentro de un exclusivo club de negocios, Javier Alfaro y Alfred Lindsey discutían acerca de la información que este último había recibido.  
– Escucha esto… "Eones después de la creación de los universos, justo después de la pugna entre las Estrellas Rugientes, la Karenvhi fue forjada en el mismo centro del mundo sagrado." ¿Acaso no te parece haber escuchado algo así antes? Esto claramente tiene correspondencia con el undécimo de los párrafos encontrados en aquella pirámide en Guatemala. Parece que todo se conecta…  
– Deja por favor las suposiciones tontas, tres cadáveres y un demente no nos ayudarán a esclarecer esto. –dijo Lindsey, intentando zanjar el asunto de los informes. – Lo que me interesa en verdad es lo que vas a decir cuando leas esto. –dijo mientras le tendía un fólder manila a su interlocutor.  
El historiador extrajo la traducción de Kingsley y le dio lectura en voz alta, como era su costumbre.

El Mito del Eclipse…  
Eones atrás, antes de que Dandalus ejerciera su dominio sobre el cielo, aún antes de que el gran Avhor surcara los mares en su gran velamen blanco, existió un maravilloso pueblo sobre esta tierra. "Meshuvats" era el nombre que ellos mismos se daban, puesto que habían sido creados por el gran rey del cielo, y en sus ojos brillaba la luz de las estrellas. Las artes y los ritos de estos seres poseían un esplendor que quizá no vuelva a verse sobre nuestro mundo.  
Los meshuvats vivían en una armonía perfecta con su entorno, siempre bajo el amparo de su protector: Daehorw, el noble dios sol. Incontables generaciones pasaron, mientras los antiguos perfeccionaban su magia y sabiduría, logrando incluso el dominio de los cielos; Su raza crecía próspera, ajena a la destrucción que provocaban las estrellas rugientes en mundos menos afortunados.  
Fue entonces, un aciago día en el que Dhar'liak, ama del velo opaco de la noche decidió buscar el poder para ella misma. Un gran grito se escuchó por el mundo cuando las corruptas huestes de la oscuridad subyugaron a sus habitantes. Daehorw intentó liberar a sus protegidos, pero sus ejércitos fueron derrotados antes de alcanzar la tierra, dejando tras su retirada un pequeño mundo desolado.  
Dhar'liak emprendió entonces una profana cruzada en pos del poderoso Rayo Cósmico, cuya magia le permitiría imponerse sobre su hermano Daehorw. Mundos enteros fueron destruidos e innumerables vidas extinguidas, pues guerreros de otros mundos fueron llamados por los dioses hermanos, para combatir en la eterna guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad, entre el bien y el mal.  
Mientras los combatientes lidiaban, Daehorw y sus fuerzas lograron liberar nuestro mundo de las huestes sombrías; Sin embargo, para entonces los meshuvats eran sombra y quimera de lo que habían sido. Obligados a perseguir a sus enemigos, los soldados del sol se elevaron hacia las estrellas, dejando desamparados a los antiguos contra las bestias que moraban por la tierra. Refugiados en colosales fortalezas, los meshuvats no hacían más que esperar su fatal desenlace.  
Los cielos se abrieron nuevamente entonces, bajando desde ellos un gigante alado. Con su voz de fuego, el coloso acabó en pocos días con las perversas bestias; Una silueta apareció en el horizonte. Empuñando en sus manos una espada hecha de muerte, el emisario de Dhar'liak combatió con el gigante. La voz de fuego del titán se impuso al fin, dejando al emisario tendido en el campo de batalla, sin vida.  
Furiosa contra el titán, Dhar'liak lanzó una centella sobre la tierra, haciendo que ésta estallase como un gran volcán. Serpientes de fuego se abatieron no sólo sobre el coloso, sino también sobre las fortalezas de los meshuvats. La antigua raza sucumbió casi por completo durante el cataclismo, no pasando de unas pocas tribus las que aún podían valerse por sí mismas.  
En las estrellas, el choque definitivo de los ejércitos de Daehorw y Dhar'liak iniciaba; Antes de que los frentes se impactaran, fue en ese momento en que Noidex, el gran rey del cielo en persona apareció en el firmamento. Un gran clamor, el clamor de Noidex se escuchó en toda la existencia, mientras la luz de su alma se expandía por el universo, barriendo con las huestes de los hermanos y anunciando la paz que nacía.

– No creo que haya necesidad de leer lo que sigue, amigo… pues ambos lo sabemos de memoria. –el gesto de Alfaro era ahora adusto e insondable. – Dudo que no lo hayas pensado ya…  
– No deseo hacerlo. –replicó Lindsey con voz débil. – Ninguno de ustedes observó lo que yo, ninguno se encontró con "eso" cara a cara…  
Alfaro no dijo nada por unos momentos, sólo dirigió a su amigo una mirada compasiva.  
– Tienes razón… Dejemos eso por la paz. –dijo al fin en un tono que se le antojó tranquilizador. – Pero debemos permanecer alertas, no sabemos cuanto de esto sea alegoría y cuanto sea realidad. –el latino cambió su tono, adoptando uno más enérgico. – Creo que es hora de avisar al resto de la brigada…  
Esa misma noche, ambos científicos se despidieron en el aeropuerto, minutos antes de que Alfaro abordara un vuelo hacia la Ciudad de México

11 de septiembre del 2013  
Estaría el disco solar iniciando su descenso hacia el horizonte, cuando las puertas del gran museo se abrieron para dar paso a las selectas personalidades que presenciarían el inicio de la exposición "Eclipse: Ecos del Pasado". Grandes autoridades en materia de arqueología, lingüística, antropología y otras ramas de la ciencia, así como diplomáticos y personalidades de los gobiernos estadounidense, canadiense y danés conformaban la concurrencia; Habían también, por supuesto, cerca de una veintena de magnates estirados cuyas contribuciones al patronato del museo les habían dado el derecho de asistir, haciéndolo más para ostentar su opulencia que por un genuino interés en la historia antigua. Como era de esperarse, tan selecto evento se encontraba cerrado al público en general, así como a la prensa, por lo que los periodistas tuvieron que conformarse con un lugar en las escalinatas del museo.  
– Te juro que un día de éstos renuncio, Joe. –confesó un oficial de policía a su compañero, mientras ambos hacían la ronda por un callejón. – Ya estoy harto de que los malditos peces gordos impongan su voluntad.  
Debido al calibre de los personajes que asistían al evento de esa noche, se había implementado un riguroso e implacable operativo de seguridad destinado a evitar cualquier posible atentado contra el museo. Mientras Joe revisaba un montón de basura, su compañero iluminaba los muros, buscando alguna señal en las escaleras de emergencia de los edificios, cuando ya se disponía a darse la vuelta, percibió apenas de reojo, un leve movimiento en uno de los techos, creyendo escuchar después un tenue susurro similar a una exhalación, por lo que volteó raudamente hacia los techos. Joe no dejó inadvertida la reacción de su compañero, que escrutaba el borde de las azoteas con la luz de su linterna.  
– ¿Pasa algo amigo…?  
– Pues… No, no lo creo, debió ser un gato o algo así.  
Con aire resuelto, ambos oficiales abandonaron la calleja, bajo la atenta mirada de algo que los observaba desde lo alto. Cuando se hubieron marchado, el ser dio un salto y comenzó a desplazarse, ingrávido, por los techos de la Gran Manzana.

El Museo Metropolitano de Nueva York era una gigantesca mole de sólido granito enclavada en la isla de Manhattan, siendo este distrito su nueva locación desde los masivos atentados terroristas ocurridos en el año 2008. Complejos dispositivos de seguridad protegían a la enorme colección de piezas de valor artístico e histórico que yacían resguardados detrás de sus muros. Era cerca de la medianoche, cuando los asistentes a la exposición de gala se habían marchado, al igual que los policías, perros y helicópteros; La calle frente al museo se encontraba desierta, y ningún movimiento ocurría en el interior del recinto… ó por lo menos así parecía. En las distintas alas y pasillos del museo, una tropa de robots de vigilancia cubrían cada metro de superficie, mientras eran supervisados por vigilantes humanos desde la sala de controles.  
– Pónganse a llorar señores… Póker de Ases. –los guardias se hallaban congregados en una mesa, totalmente confiados en la tecnología que orquestaban, casi sin prestar atención a los monitores. Mientras el ganador recogía sus ganancias, uno de los vigilantes reparó casi por accidente en la señal de una de las cámaras.  
– Hey, muchachos… ¿Qué demonios es eso? –en el monitor, una silueta avanzaba sigilosamente por el pabellón egipcio, evadiendo insólitamente los sensores de movimiento con los que estaban equipados los robots. Los guardias contemplaron como la sombra se deslizaba silenciosamente hacia uno de los pasillos.  
– Va hacia la nueva exposición. –aventuró el jefe de seguridad mientras se levantaba de su silla. – Bourne, Robertson vayan al ala oeste. James y Cash cubrirán la salida sur.  
Tomando sendos fusiles MP5, los guardias salieron de la cabina de seguridad en dirección al punto donde se encontraba presuntamente, el intruso. Tras separarse en la sección grecorromana, los dos grupos tomaron su posición. Los guardias despachados al ala oeste observaron como el perpetrador se detenía frente a uno de los objetos más valiosos de la exposición.  
– ¡Deténgase ahí! –clamó Jason Bourne mientras encendía la linterna que llevaba acoplada al rifle y encañonaba al invasor, no obstante éste permaneció inmóvil, mirando la vitrina que tenía frente a sí. – ¡Dese la vuelta!  
El individuo giró lentamente, hasta ponerse cara a cara con los guardias. Ninguno de los dos pudo reprimir una exclamación de asombro al contemplar el rostro de su presa, que se grabó permanentemente en sus memorias pese a lo fugaz de la visión, debido a que Cash y James aparecieron por la segunda entrada, cerrando toda vía de escape al intruso.  
Sin embargo, antes de que le echaran el guante, el intruso hizo un movimiento repentino al tiempo que los reflectores de la sala se encendían súbitamente, cegando temporalmente a los guardias. En menos de un parpadeo, Bourne y su compañero fueron lanzados en el aire por una fuerza desconocida, atravesando ambos los cristales de las vitrinas que tenían a sus espaldas e impactando con gran violencia en uno de los muros; Antes de caer inconsciente por el golpe, Bourne escuchó un gran estruendo, similar al de un derrumbe, y después el golpe de algo pesado contra el suelo, acompañado todo de furiosas ráfagas de plomo que sus colegas disparaban en dirección al techo.

A tres horas del incidente del museo, el lugar hervía en agentes de la ley. NYPD, FBI e incluso algunos agentes de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional se apersonaron en la escena. Para los peritos, el ala oeste del museo ofrecía un espectáculo impresionante: El techo y las paredes presentaban numerosos impactos de bala y varios objetos de la exposición habían sido sustraídos o dañados, pero lo que más impresionaba era el hecho de que el exhibidor del Átafa (una tablilla de piedra con incalculable valor antropológico), conformado por una estructura de titanio y hormigón con vidrios de seguridad había sido despedazada por el perpetrador utilizando sólo sus manos. Los criminalistas del FBI no comprendían cómo un hombre habría podido haber levantado una vitrina de cuatrocientos kilogramos, para luego arrojarla a más de diez metros de distancia.  
Las pesquisas no duraron mucho, ya que poco antes del amanecer, una flotilla de automóviles abandonó las instalaciones del museo tras haber realizado las tareas necesarias para ocultar la verdad de lo que había ocurrido en el recinto. Era mucho más sencillo tapar la verdad en esos días, gracias al decreto de control de información que el gobierno había implementado apenas medio año atrás. La versión oficial: Un grupo de asalto había irrumpido en el museo y tras asesinar a los guardias se habría esfumado con varios de los objetos de exposición.

"Tras la época de oscuridad, la luz de la creación bañó de nuevo al mundo. Desde sus cimientos la vida emergió con nuevos bríos y fuimos nosotros, los hombres, los que ocupamos el antiguo puesto de los ángeles como soberanos de la tierra. (…) Tras miles de años sin embargo, los ángeles sobrevivientes se acercaron a nuestro pueblo dispuestos a compartir sus artes con nuestra gente. (…)"  
"Siglos enteros de prosperidad nos brindaron los nuevos conocimientos. Nuevas artes fueron creadas, comprendidos fueron muchos de los principios universales y la magia de nuestros hechiceros jamás volvería a tener igual en este mundo. (…) Fue entonces que nuestros reyes pusieron sus ojos sobre el "palo de Skadar, e iniciaron una guerra que jamás podrían ganar. (…)"  
"Fue entonces cuando apareció Slandiel, uno de los pocos ángeles sobrevivientes. Llevaba consigo un poderoso tótem donde se hallaban contenidos los máximos secretos de los antiguos meshuvats. (…) La reina de la luna se enteró de la existencia del tótem, por lo que me vi forzado a escapar de la ciudad, llevándolo conmigo. (…)"  
"Me encuentro ahora bajo el amparo de Skadar… Ahora que el tótem del nonagrama, el Átafa, ha sido devuelto a uno de los antiguos, confío en que no volverá a repetirse el holocausto que acabó con los meshuvats. (…) Sé que los hijos del Tigris y el Nilo conocen la existencia del Átafa, pero dentro de algunas generaciones no será para ellos más que una mera leyenda. (…)"  
"Pronto, el "palo de Skadar caerá ante la oscuridad… Es el mismo e inexorable destino que aniquiló a mi pueblo, pero no importa… El Átafa se encuentra a salvo de cualquier hombre. Jamás sus terribles símbolos volverán a recibir la luz… Ese, es mi único deseo."

Extractos del Diario del Pastor.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO I:  
"EL RETORNO DE LOS DIOSES"

"El cosmos… Una unidad ilimitada de universos, dimensiones, planos ubicados en distintas conjunciones del tiempo y el espacio. Son prácticamente infinitas las formas en las que la vida se desarrolla en los diferentes planos. Ciertos mundos dan lugar a seres incomprensibles para las inteligencias Lozut, mas existen cientos de miles de planos donde los humanos y razas similares prosperan… En ocasiones, más de las que deberían ser, son los mortales y no los dioses los que deben asegurar la supervivencia, ya sea de un mundo, de una galaxia, o incluso de principios más vastos"

Planeta del Dai Kaiosama  
Ubicado en algún lugar del cosmos, existe un hermoso planeta en donde el líder de las deidades del otro mundo ha establecido su morada. En un enorme palacio, los peleadores que han dejado la vida terrenal se dedican entrenar día tras día con el único y tal vez incoherente propósito de volverse cada vez más poderosos. Hay sin embargo al menos un habitante que no se dedica al entrenamiento; El Kaiosama regente del cuadrante norte de la galaxia habita en el planeta tras su muerte, ocurrida hace años.  
Sentado a la mesa, en uno de los vastos prados que se encuentran en la periferia del castillo, se ve a un pequeño "hombrecillo" obeso de color azul, con dos antenas saliendo de su frente y portando unas gafas oscuras. Al parecer ríe como tonto de un montón de chistes malos que el mismo ha inventado, mientras disfruta de un abundante almuerzo.  
– Esto si es lo que se dice, un almuerzo del primer mundo… ¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡Un almuerzo del primer mundo! –Kaiosama hubiera seguido riendo, pero su aguda percepción le advirtió que algo estaba fuera de lugar. – ¿Quién está ahí? –cuestionó mirando hacia el paisaje que estaba frente a él. – ¡Muéstrate!  
Como obedeciendo a sus palabras, algo se manifestó frente a la deidad. Un tenue resplandor, como el de una flama, apareció a unos metros de Kaiosama y fue aumentando de tamaño hasta constituirse en un pilar de luz dorada brotando del piso. La columna emitió un destello y desapareció, dejando al descubierto a alguien que no se encontraba antes; Kaiosama dio un paso hacia atrás con recelo, mientras observaba al recién llegado. Era un hombre alto y de aspecto portentoso que no parecía superar los treinta años, su piel emanaba un extraño resplandor dorado, al igual que sus cabellos; De su espalda nacía un par de alas provistas de plumas que expelían un fulgor casi metálico, llevaba un traje blanco, brazales, botas y un peto adornado con un símbolo que parecía representar una corona solar y de la parte inferior de éste sobresalía la levita de una túnica carmesí que llegaba hasta sus rodillas.  
– No temas Kaiosama, pues no he venido a hacerte daño. –declaró el ser con voz una tranquila y seráfica, lo que sorprendió a Kaiosama, pues esperaba oírle hablar como trueno. – He de presentarme, mi nombre es Dhekjia.  
– Pues… Saludos Dhekjia. –respondió Kaiosama no muy convencido, mientras el resplandor que emitía Dhekjia comenzaba a mermar.  
– Debo decirte que he sido enviado en una importante misión de cuyo éxito podrían depender muchas vidas.  
– ¿Una misión dices? ¿Qué clase de misión?  
– He venido hasta este universo para solicitar ayuda. –dijo Dhekjia, mientras Kaiosama se preguntaba sobre que había querido decir con 'este universo'. – Kaiosama, así como tú formas parte de una jerarquía divina, yo sirvo a un dios que mora en un plano de existencia distinto a este.  
– ¿Otro universo? Pero entonces… ¿Cuál es la competencia de un Kaiosama en otro plano existencial?  
– Las razones que me condujeron hasta esta situación son de tal magnitud que competen no sólo a éste, sino a todos los demás universos… Deberé explicarte todo desde su origen, para que estés enterado de la gravedad del asunto.  
Dhekjia cerró sus ojos, mientras el resplandor de su cuerpo volvía a encenderse. Kaiosama notó como la energía del mensajero se incrementaba de forma veloz, aunque mesurada. "En el universo de donde provengo, el eje de toda la energía cósmica se encuentra alineado con un pequeño planeta que recibe el nombre de Kemaruc…" La voz de Dhekjia resonó en la cabeza del dios, mientras visualizaba en sus pensamientos la imagen de un planeta azul flotando en la inmensidad del espacio. "Después de que el planeta fuera devastado por un terrible cataclismo, Noidex, la máxima deidad del universo, sembró en ese mundo la semilla de la vida…" Kaiosama observó como un colosal meteorito impactaba en el planeta, y después contempló como surgía una especie inteligente en ese mundo. "A esa raza se les llamó meshuvats (hijos de seres superiores) pues habían sido creados para el conocimiento y la perfección. La raza prosperó, y Noidex encargó su protección a sus hijos: Daehorw, el dios a quien sirvo, y Dharliak, la reina de la luna…" Apareció el progreso de la civilización, su armonía y paz que perduraba por siglos; Pero entonces el cielo se cubrió de tinieblas. "Fue entonces que la ambiciosa Dharliak intentó tomar por la fuerza la Kaedeanvhi, un artefacto místico de grandes poderes, que había sido creado por Noidex en los orígenes del universo. Daehorw intentó detener a su hermana, para evitar que estableciera su reinado sobre todos los universos, armándose así una guerra de proporciones cósmicas…" Imágenes de sangrientas batallas en planetas y el espacio desfilaron ante los ojos del dios del otro mundo. "Al final, Noidex apareció frente a ambos ejércitos, dispuesto a detener la masacre. Reuniendo toda su energía, hizo estallar su vida liberando con ello una poderosa radiación que acabó con ambos ejércitos, pero desafortunadamente también con lo que quedaba de la civilización meshuvat…"  
Tras contemplar los últimos momentos de la guerra, Dhekjia cortó el contacto mental con Kaiosama, volviendo éste a la realidad.  
– Pero si la guerra acabó, entonces… ¿Que es lo que ocurre? –inquirió el hombre azul.  
– La guerra que presenciaste ocurrió hace miles de años, terminando el peligro cuando la kaedeanvhi fue lanzada fuera de los planos de el multiverso; Sin embargo, después se descubrió que entre el legado de los meshuvats se encontraba un conjuro que permitía localizar la dimensión a donde fue exiliado el artefacto. La Rexagla, o "Llave del secreto" estuvo perdida por mucho tiempo, hasta que fue encontrada por los que ahora son los habitantes del kemaruc.  
– ¿Y acaso la reina Dharliak…?  
– Así es Kaiosama, al igual que mi señor Daehorw, Dharliak sobrevivió al holocausto; No dudo que ahora intentará apoderarse de la rexagla y obtener por ese medio la poderosa kaedeanvhi…  
– Aún no comprendo porque es tan importante ese artefacto… ¿Es acaso algún tipo de arma? –preguntó Kaiosama.  
– Aunque es un arma, su poder no reside en sí misma, sino en el hecho en de que si un ser con esencia divina se apropia de ella, obtendrá poderes para trascender hacia cualquier plano, y edificarlo a su voluntad… –Kaiosama se sobrecogió, aquello era en realidad una perspectiva terrible.  
– ¡No podemos permitirlo! Dime Dhekjia, ¿Exactamente que necesitas de mí?  
– Mi señor solicita la ayuda de un grupo de guerreros que habitan en este plano existencial… He venido a reclutar a los Guerreros Zeta.

Capsule Corp, Capital del Oeste  
Días después de que la amenaza de Majin Boo fuera por fin erradicada, los guerreros saiyajin junto con sus amigos y familiares se reunían en la mansión de Bulma Briefs para celebrar que había paz nuevamente. Dentro de una de las habitaciones de la mansión, se ve a un hombre de cabellos alborotados devorando ingentes cantidades de comida rodeado de sus amigos; Su nombre es Son Gokú, sin duda el guerrero más poderoso que existe en esa galaxia. El saiyajin se disponía a engullir un gigantesco trozo de carne, cuando una voz resonó en su cabeza.  
– ¡Gokú! ¿Me escuchas Gokú?  
– Oh, pero si eres tú Kaiosama ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?  
– Gokú, hay una persona que necesitas conocer. …l llegará pronto al lugar donde estás, por favor escúchalo…  
Antes de que el saiyajin pudiera decir cualquier cosa, un destello luminoso se destacó en el paisaje nocturno del exterior de la mansión. Gokú se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta, mientras todos los demás lo seguían, desconcertados. Al llegar al exterior, encontraron a una figura que emanaba un imponente resplandor dorado, avanzando hacia ellos. Previniendo una posible amenaza, el hijo de Gokú, Gohan adoptó una posición de batalla.  
– Espera Gohan… –dijo Gokú poniéndole una mano en el hombro. – ¿Tu eres de quien me habló Kaiosama? –preguntó al recién llegado.  
– Así es Son Gokú… Mi nombre es Dhekjia, y soy un mensajero de otro universo.  
– ¡¿De otro universo, dices?! –exclamó azorado Krilin, el amigo de Gokú.  
Dhekjia les explicó como el universo no era único, sino que estaba formado por innumerables planos en uno de los cuales se encontraba el eje de la realidad, precisamente el plano de donde él procedía. Les relató igualmente la historia de los meshuvats y la kaedeanvhi, y los puso al tanto del peligro latente y la razón de su aparición. Tras escuchar su historia, Gokú se acercó al mensajero.  
– Creo que hablo por todos al decir que puedes contar con nuestra ayuda. –dijo mientras le tendía la mano, que el mensajero estrechó con fuerza. Gokú observó entonces los ojos de Dhekjia, sus pupilas emitían destellos que oscilaban entre el rojo de las flamas y el color del oro.  
– El conflicto que se avecina es extremadamente peligroso, por lo que les daré un día para que cada uno decida si tomará parte en esta empresa. –declaró Dhekjia con cierta solemnidad. – Yo volveré mañana a este mismo lugar… –y tras decir eso último, se desvaneció en un destello dorado.  
– ¿Qué piensas tú Gokú? ¿Crees que en verdad sea tan peligroso como dice? –inquirió Krilin.  
– Es muy probable, pero aún así… ¡No puedo esperar a enfrentarme a oponentes poderosos! –respondió emocionado.  
– Ja, parece que nunca cambiarás Gokú…

Al día siguiente, Dhekjia apareció frente a la residencia Briefs, donde un nutrido grupo lo esperaba. Los que habían decidido seguir al mensajero eran Gokú, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccoro, Krilin, A-18 y por último Videl, que insistía en ir a pesar de sus limitadas capacidades. Todos se despedían de sus familiares y amigos, con cierta preocupación algunos de ellos. La pequeña Maron sollozaba porque no sabía cuando volvería a ver a sus padres; Por otro lado, Milk se hallaba inconsolable, aunque había permitido marchar a sus hijos y esposo.  
– Bien, creo que ya podemos irnos… –dijo Gokú a los demás.  
– No tan rápido insecto… –clamó una voz desde la entrada de la casa y segundos después apareció el antiguo príncipe de la raza saiyajin, Vegeta. Caminando lentamente se acercó hasta el grupo.  
– ¡Vegeta! –exclamó Gokú sonriendo. – Veo que has decidido ayudarnos, me da gusto.  
– ¡No digas estupideces Kakarotto! No me importa lo que le ocurra al universo del hombre pájaro que está allí. –dijo señalando a Dhekjia. – Lo que no voy a permitir es que me humilles nuevamente… ¡Yo mismo iré a terminar con esa guerra de inútiles sin ayuda de nadie!  
– Ehm… sí, lo que digas, Vegeta.  
– Es hora de irnos. –Dhekjia se plantó frente a los guerreros y elevó su energía, haciendo aparecer un aro de fuego dorado que permaneció flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo. –Por favor entren en el aro de luz.  
Una vez que todos se encontraron en el círculo, Dhekjia elevó su energía nuevamente.  
– Nos trasladaremos hasta mi universo mediante la Ewaxrege (teletransportación), sin embargo el cruzar las barreras entre universos nos demorará un poco, tardaremos unas tres horas en llegar… – En ese momento, el aro de luz se torna en una columna dorada y desaparece dejando tras de sí una estela de luces doradas.

Radiotelescopio Hawking, Estados Unidos  
12 de septiembre del 2013, 08:30 AM  
En medio de los llanos de matorral de Nuevo México, se alzaba desde sus cimientos una imponente torre de hormigón y acero armado fungiendo como punto central de una de las más grandiosas obras de la ingeniería humana. El radiotelescopio Hawking era en realidad un conjunto de treinta y seis antenas individuales que juntas generaban una imagen casi total de la bóveda celeste, y gracias a la rotación de la tierra se podía obtener de ellas una imagen completa del cielo.  
Desde la distancia, la instalación lucía tranquila e inmóvil, pero la realidad era que dentro de la torre principal el personal científico se hallaba preso de una gran agitación. Thade Winston, jefe en turno del complejo se dirigía en esos momentos hacia la sala de control, cuyas puertas podía ya vislumbrar al final del pasillo; Tras deslizar su tarjeta de seguridad por el lector, penetró en el enorme cuarto desde donde un ejército de técnicos coordinaba y analizaba el funcionamiento del radiotelescopio. Una enorme pantalla se ubicaba en la pared frontal, mostrando en ese momento un mapa de la superficie terrestre.  
– Informe de situación… –ordenó Winston a su asistente.  
El ayudante se mostró dubitativo unos momentos, antes de responder.  
– Hoy, a las ocho menos cuatro, las antenas número nueve al trece captaron una serie de resonancias electromagnéticas a una distancia de trescientos ochenta y seis kilómetros sobre la superficie… Súbitamente, a las ocho horas con dieciséis minutos las resonancias alteraron su patrón focal y formaron un flujo coherente de partículas…  
– ¿En que dirección? –atajó Winston.  
– Hacia la tierra señor, creemos que son atraídas por la gravedad del planeta. El fenómeno no tardará en aparecer en los sensores de la red satelital.  
Winston lo observó un momento, antes de dirigirse al jefe de astrometría.  
– ¿Cuánto tiempo?  
– Unas cuatro horas. –respondió lacónicamente el astrónomo. – Eso si se mantiene a velocidad constante; Hemos estimado el punto de contacto en el Océano Pacífico, cerca del cruce del meridiano ciento cinco con el paralelo quince.  
Winston iba a decir algo, pero un pitido procedente de las bocinas de la sala le hizo girar la cabeza. En el mapa terrestre proyectado en la pantalla principal se veía en ese momento una pequeña mancha violeta sobre el Atlántico, cubriendo el negro y verde del mapa terráqueo.

Litoral Venezolano, a 170 Km N de Caracas  
12:00 AM  
Bajo el radiante cielo azul, un barco destinado a la pesca de camarón cortaba las olas del Atlántico. Los marineros se afanaban a sus tareas mientras el sonar escrutaba las profundidades en busca del preciado crustáceo. A pesar de que el cielo se encontraba despejado, las aguas comenzaron a oscurecerse de la forma en que ocurriría durante el ocaso. Dentro del estrecho puente, el timonel se percató de la súbita forma en la que la luz se apagaba. Una vez que hubo salido al exterior, tiró la vista hacia arriba para descubrir la causa del fenómeno y no era el único, pues todos los que se encontraban en cubierta miraban también hacia el cenit.  
– ¡Que está pasando aquí! –vociferó el viejo capitán con un tono algo alcoholizado, atraído a cubierta más por la errática trayectoria de su bote sin piloto, más que por la inusitada oscuridad. – Chávez… tú, hijo de…  
El capitán calló entonces, dándose cuenta de que todos sus empleados miraban hacia el cielo. Maquinalmente torció el cuello hacia atrás revelando ante sus ojos la cosa más extraña que hubiera visto jamás. Una nube rojiza y de aspecto tétrico se expandía por el cielo, sus bordes lamían ya el borde del disco solar y avanzaban sobre éste tan velozmente que el astro rey fue ocultado por aquel fenómeno en apenas un par de minutos. Fue una suerte que el único barco de la zona fuera aquél pesquero, pues ahora se deslizaba estúpidamente sobre las olas con toda su tripulación observando como una extraña nube se expandía sobre la bóveda celeste, en una escena que le hubiera parecido bastante cómica a alguien que estuviera habituado a ver la noche durante el mediodía.

Radiotelescopio Hawking  
– ¡Se ha detenido! –declaró uno de los analistas, mientras observaba los datos que su terminal arrojaba.  
Winston llego casi corriendo y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue atajado por otro de los técnicos.  
– Señor, tenemos crecimiento radial ¡Se expande sobre la atmósfera!  
La mancha púrpura del mapa comenzó a expandirse entonces, a una velocidad alarmante si se tomaba en cuenta que el mapa representaba a todo el planeta. En los asentamientos en los que el aún era de día, las personas contemplaban con temor e incertidumbre como el cielo era cubierto con aquel nimbo rojizo; En la zona oscura del planeta, sólo algunas personas notaron como la luz de las estrellas cambiaba de blanca a guinda.  
– ¿Está usted bien, doctor Winston? –preguntó el asistente con su pastosa voz.  
Pero Thade Winston no estaba bien en absoluto, y un único pensamiento pasaba por su cerebro. Tenía que ver con sus propios ojos lo que pasaba… Repentinamente, el científico giró sobre sus talones y salió en dirección a una de las escaleras de servicio. Al salir al pequeño balcón que guiaba a la azotea, la impresión le arrancó un grito de sorpresa. Sobre él se extendía el firmamento, despejado a no ser por un par de nubes que le surcaban lentamente bajo esa cúpula que siempre había sido azul, pero que en esos momentos rebosaba de carmín, como si alguien le hubiera teñido con sangre; El astro rey permanecía allí, proyectando destellos bermejos sobre la tierra, que bajo aquella luz lucía más muerta y estéril de lo que en realidad era. El tétrico panorama recordaba a las llanuras del vecino Marte y hacía florecer una sensación de desamparo a cualquiera que lo contemplara por suficiente tiempo.  
– Cristo… –dijo Winston con un hilo de voz mientras se apoyaba en la pared para no desfallecer.

Santuario del dios Daehorw: "Dratehorw"  
En una enorme habitación de paredes blancas, provista de columnas tan elevadas que no alcanzaba a vislumbrarse el techo que sostenían, aparecieron los guerreros zeta. Al disiparse la luz que los rodeaba, pudieron observar a detalle la cámara donde se encontraban. Era una pieza circular de unos quince metros de diámetro, rodeada de seis columnas en cuyas separaciones se encontraban tallados extraños símbolos. En una de las paredes se hallaba un umbral y empotrada en éste una puerta de madera tallada.  
– Síganme… –solicitó Dhekjia a sus acompañantes mientras comenzaba a desfilar hacia la puerta, que se abrió de par en par apenas se acercaron.  
– ¿En donde estamos exactamente Dhekjia? –inquirió Gokú mientras atravesaban un largo pasillo, iluminado pródigamente por varias lámparas cristalinas ubicadas en las paredes.  
– Nos encontramos dentro del Dratehorw (templo solar), este es el santuario donde reside mi señor Daehorw, dios tutelar de este sistema estelar.  
– ¿Y donde se encuentra Daehorw en este momento? –preguntó Piccoro.  
– Se encuentra en el salón de audiencias, el lugar al que nos dirigimos ahora.  
Por instancia de Dhekjia, todos se colocaron sobre un gran pedestal redondo que se elevó en el aire con un zumbido, transportándolos a un nivel superior. Una vez que bajaron del artefacto atravesaron una enorme puerta, llegando así a una cámara aún más grande que aquella a la que habían arribado. El techo era alto, pero lograban distinguirse los arcos que lo conformaban. En total se veían cinco puertas, siendo una de ellas notablemente grande y realzada. No fue sin embargo, lo que vieron primero los guerreros zeta, pues sentado en un fastuoso trono se encontraba el que sin duda era Daehorw; Tenía la apariencia de un hombre maduro, aunque era ciertamente más grande. Sus cabellos y barba eran de color blanco perlado, luciendo bastante largos y alborotados. Su rostro reflejaba una fuerza supranatural, principalmente a través de sus pupilas doradas, su imponente imagen se completaba con la corona que reposaba sobre su cabeza.  
– Saludos, Guerreros Zeta… –proclamó con voz potente, casi amenazadora al tiempo que se incorporaba, dando a ver que su estatura pasaba los tres metros con facilidad. Sus blancas ropas, similares a las que alguna vez usaran Moisés y su pueblo, se encontraban cubiertas de símbolos brillantes.  
– ¡Oh, vaya! –atinó a decir Krilin mientras retrocedía un paso.  
– No debes temer Krilin… …l es Daehorw, Regente de la Luz del Gredeia y protector de la humanidad.  
– Me alegro de que ustedes hayan decidido ayudarme en la guerra que se aproxima, conocedores de los peligros que implicaba. Bienvenidos sean a la estrella de este sistema solar… –dijo el dios mientras sus ojos observaban a los presentes.  
– ¿A la estrella…? ¿Estamos dentro de una estrella? –preguntó Gohan con asombro.  
– Así es… el Dratehorw se ubica en el mismo punto que el núcleo de un sol, pero enclavado en una dimensión distinta… –tras decir aquello, Daehorw se volvió hacia el centro del recinto, donde comenzaban a aparecer varias imágenes traslúcidas. – Como saben, cada sistema planetario gira en torno a por lo menos una estrella… –explicó mientras las imágenes de una estrella y nueve planetas aparecían. – En realidad, cada universo está conformado por un conjunto de dimensiones paralelas conectadas entre sí… –los planetas desaparecieron y el sol se separó en varios cuerpos distintos, siendo uno de ellos un planetoide de brillo dorado. – El dratehorw se ubica en una de esas dimensiones, cuyos límites abarcan apenas hasta los confines del sol.  
La declaración del dios no impresionó en demasía a los guerreros, puesto que habían conocido algo semejante en su mundo. El templo del dios de la tierra poseía una habitación donde el tiempo transcurría de forma distinta a la normal.  
– Ustedes son los primeros que he convocado para formar parte del ejército de la luz… sin embargo no son los únicos. El tiempo es algo que no tenemos, por lo que serán llamados los demás guerreros que combatirán al servicio de la humanidad. –dijo el dios solar. – Pueden descansar ahora si lo desean, en este templo hay alojamiento suficiente. Serán llamados en un par de horas, para que conozcan a los demás peleadores…  
Daehorw señaló una de las puertas, donde un par de doncellas aguardaban para llevar a los guerreros a sus habitaciones. Minutos más tarde, cuando los guerreros zeta se hubieron marchado, Dhekjia se dirigió hacia su dios.  
– Mi señor ¿Ha habido noticias sobre la rexagla?  
– Aún no. –respondió Daehorw. – Parece que el que la robó sabía perfectamente con que trataba, pues ha sabido ocultar muy bien su rastro hasta ahora… –el dios calló un momento y luego habló nuevamente. – Debes saber que Dharliak ha puesto en marcha su plan… el kemaruc se halla ahora cubierto por su manto.  
Una imagen de la tierra se materializó en el aire, mostrando el velo negro que flotaba alrededor de ésta. Dhekjia lo contempló con aspecto apesadumbrado…

Corte de la Reina Dharliak: "Drateforw"  
Al igual que su contraparte solar, el templo de la reina Dharliak se ubicaba en una dimensión paralela al kemaruc. El ambiente en los recintos del drateforw era oscuro, frío y lúgubre; La mayoría de los pasillos poseían una espesa niebla que reptaba por el suelo, y su iluminación provenía de frías lámparas de brillo azulado. En la zona más elevada del complejo, se encontraba la sala del trono desde donde la poderosa Dharliak ejercía su mandato sobre sus súbditos; Era un recinto circular bastante amplio, con paredes de alabastro y cuarzo azul que contrastaban notablemente con el menos amigable aspecto de las demás áreas.  
La puerta principal del recinto se abrió en ese momento, produciendo un ruido similar al de una corriente eléctrica; A través del umbral penetró un hombre a la habitación, o por lo menos algo que semejaba ser un hombre. Su piel era extraordinariamente pálida, casi alcanzando tonos grisáceos. Su cabello era pardo, de aspecto andrajoso y en sus negras pupilas no se observaba brillo alguno. Iba cubierto con una gran capa escarlata que ocultaba de la vista sus ropas.  
– Salud, oh reina Dharliak… –declamó el hombre con fervor mientras se hincaba ante su reina.  
La reina Dharliak, diosa regente de la luna producía una sensación de inquietud en casi cualquier ser que la contemplara; Con sus níveos cabellos, más largos que la mitad de su estatura, el suave color azul que llenaba sus irises y la irreal blancura de su piel, presentaba la apariencia de una auténtica deidad. Llevaba una entallada túnica negra y calzaba sandalias igualmente oscuras.  
– Que noticias tienes Alryks… –dijo ella en un tono más bien coercitivo que de interrogación.  
– Nuestro manto ha sido extendido sobre el kemaruc… tal como lo ha ordenado.  
– General, que nuestras divisiones de avanzada se alisten para la batalla y los guerreros escogidos estén listos para partir. –articuló la diosa sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de Alryks.  
– Como ordene, mi señora. –respondió el hombre.  
Dando media vuelta, el general Alryks abandonó la habitación. Una vez que las puertas se hubieron cerrado tras su súbdito, Dharliak desvió su vista hacia uno de los guardias que se encontraban apostados en los muros. Eran en total seis y todos ellos portaban armaduras blancas, máscaras y capas ultramares.  
– Busca a mis hijos… –ordenó Dharliak y al instante el guardia desapareció tras una de las puertas de la cámara.  
Dharliak se reclinó sobre su trono, mientras se sumía en sus propios pensamientos.  
– Pronto… –susurró lentamente mientras esbozaba una sutil sonrisa.

Planeta-santuario Vraal'dek, Espacio Estelar Lavost  
A una distancia de miles de años luz del kemaruc, la antigua civilización lavost domina un amplio sector de la galaxia. Son una raza conocida por el gran progreso de su civilización, tanto en el ámbito tecnológico y militar, como en el espiritual. Muchos otros planetas menos avanzados han solicitado la protección de los Lavost, formando así una federación interplanetaria con ellos a la cabeza. El planeta de Vraal'dek está constituido principalmente por lagos y bosques de gran belleza y se encuentra libre de intervención externa, a excepción del majestuoso Torreón del Profeta, un santuario destinado al entrenamiento de los Istari, grandes líderes del pueblo lavost y temibles guerreros.  
Desde uno de los tantos balcones de la torre, un hombre contemplaba las llanuras que circundaban el Torreón del Profeta. Su apariencia resultaba bastante humana, pasando por alto el hecho de que su piel tenía un color azul plomizo; Sus cabellos negros se encontraban recortados y portaba ropas similares a las de un monje guerrero. Breaker era su nombre.  
– Oí decir que te vas… –al darse la vuelta, Breaker se encontró con una joven lavost que lo observaba con un gesto de reproche.  
– Así es…  
– Creí que tú sí recapacitarías. –expresó ella con un dejo de decepción.  
– Tal vez crees que nos equivocamos con esto, pero no. Por muchas generaciones nos hemos mantenido al margen, pero es hora de que eso termine.  
– ¿Esa es tu justificación? ¿Te unes a Dharliak sólo porque te aburres aquí?  
– Te equivocas Zafril… –respondió Breaker. – Esta es una oportunidad de hacer algo grande, de dar un rumbo al universo, de ser recordados como héroes…  
Zafril amargó su expresión al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.  
– De ser recordados como genocidas, querrás decir… Eso si acaso sobrevives hasta el final. –acotó la joven con acritud. – Tú sabes lo que Dharliak hará con los humanos si obtiene…  
– ¡Basta! –cortó Breaker, alzando la voz. – Si sólo has venido a criticar, no tengo porque escucharte.  
– Pero…  
– Debo irme ya. –dijo él rotundamente.  
Breaker abandonó el balcón airadamente, dejando a Zafril allí plantada. Caminaba ya hacia el lugar donde sus compañeros le aguardaban, cuando escuchó una voz detrás suyo.  
– Que tengas suerte, Breaker. –el Istari se detuvo un momento, algo en la voz de Zafril le impelía a quedarse. Tras un instante de vacilación, emprendió de nuevo su camino.

Dratehorw  
El dios del sol se encontraba ya frente a los guerreros zeta, en la enorme sala de audiencias. Sabía que disponía de poco tiempo para actuar antes de que su hermana, la diosa lunar iniciara sus movimientos. Guerreros escogidos por él mismo desde distintos universos conformarían una de las partes medulares de su ejército, y en ese momento se disponía a convocarlos. Daehorw se levantó de su trono e hizo un pase con su mano, haciendo aparecer un enorme báculo áureo adornado con una corona solar en su extremo superior.  
– Es hora de convocar a los demás guerreros… –dijo mientras levantaba en alto su cayado.  
Daehorw elevó su poder en forma impresionante, haciendo que lo rodeara una cegadora y flamígera aura. Los guerreros zeta quedaron impresionados por el poder del dios, que superaba fácilmente el de cualquier ser que hubieran percibido antes. La energía divina se extendió por la habitación hasta tocar las paredes, cuyos relieves comenzaron a resplandecer como si por ellos corrieran ríos de lava. Los símbolos comenzaron a resonar entre sí, llenando el recinto con los ecos de una extraña sinfonía. Cientos de partículas de energía flotaban libremente por la habitación hasta que Daehorw levantó su báculo sobre su cabeza, haciendo que todas fueran succionadas a gran velocidad hacia el techo de la habitación, donde un vórtice de luz se abría para recibirlas. Una vez que la última mota luminosa hubo desaparecido, el pasaje se cerró y la sala retomó su aspecto habitual.  
– Los guerreros han sido convocados, sin embargo, son ustedes quienes se encargarán de ir por cada uno de ellos al kemaruc…  
– ¿Nosotros? ¿Y eso a que se debe? –inquirió Gohan.  
– Es debido a que no sería conveniente traer sin explicación alguna a tantos seres poderosos, podrían interpretarlo como alguna clase de emboscada y responder con violencia. –respondió Dhekjia tranquilamente.  
– Oh, ya veo… –comentó Gokú. – ¿Pero cómo encontraremos a los guerreros?  
– Utilicen esto. –dijo Daehorw mientras materializaba varios aparatos en las manos de los guerreros zeta. – Se llaman frergs (rastreadores).  
Todos contemplaron aquellos artefactos, eran de forma discoidal y tenían una especie de pantalla redonda y azul en el centro siendo similares a una brújula de bolsillo.  
– Cada uno de ellos está sintonizado con la firma energética de uno de los guerreros, les servirán para encontrarlos fácilmente… –explicó el dios solar. – Se que no tienes la capacidad de viajar entre dimensiones físicas, Son Gokú… esto te permitirá percibir las vías entre el dratehorw y el kemaruc y viajar libremente entre ambos mundos. – Daehorw generó una pequeña flama plateada en su palma y la liberó hacia Gokú, la llama voló grácilmente hacia el saiyajin y entró a través de su pecho. Gokú entonces sintió la energía de un mundo más allá del espacio y sabía que podía llegar hasta él.  
– ¿Vendrás con nosotros, Dhekjia?  
– Temo que no joven Gohan, debo atender los preparativos que se efectúan en el dratehorw, pero iré si acaso necesitan mi ayuda.  
Todos formaron un corro alrededor de Gokú, con el propósito de efectuar la teletransportación.  
– Deben tener cuidado, es posible que los sirvientes de Dharliak aparezcan para interceptar a nuestros aliados… –dijo Dhekjia antes de que los guerreros zeta desaparecieran del lugar.

Drateforw  
Las puertas de la cámara del trono se abrieron de par en par, dando libre acceso a dos personas que ingresaron sin tardanza al recinto. El primero, un hombre fornido y de gran estatura que aparentaba una treintena de años, con grises cabellos de fantasmagórico brillo que llegaban hasta su cuello, tez pálida a tal grado que lucía grisácea y ropajes negros; Era Yedravhi ("Abismo Cósmico"), el hijo primogénito de Dharliak y príncipe del drateforw, en cuyo rostro se notaba una casi permanente expresión de soberbia y presunción.  
Andando a la par de Yedravhi se veía a una joven mujer, de unos veinte años. Su piel era extraordinariamente blanca y sus rasgos eran muy finos, su cabello era blanco y se acomodaba en un elaborado tocado que terminaba en una larga trenza; El fulgor de sus pupilas azul pálido resaltaba tanto como las joyas que cubrían paredes y techo del lugar; Llevaba atuendos blancos y de sus hombros colgaba una capa negra, agitándose tras ella. La segunda hija de Dharliak, la princesa Gieleha ("Luz Nocturna") se detuvo con altiveza frente al trono junto a su hermano.  
– Henos aquí, madre… –dijo Yedravhi con un dejo reverencial en su voz.  
– ¿Para qué nos has requerido madre? ¿Ocurre algo importante? –preguntó Gieleha en un tono más natural que el del príncipe lunar.  
La reina de la luna se levantó de su sitial antes de responder.  
– La hora ha llegado hijos míos… Daehorw ha cometido el error de convocar a sus aliados sobre al kemaruc, dejándolas vulnerables ante un ataque. Es una oportunidad que la reina Dharliak no dejará pasar… –la diosa inició el descenso por las escalinatas de su trono. – Síganme.  
Dharliak se dirigió hacia una de las puertas secundarias, que se abrió automáticamente cuando ella se acercó. Un amplio pasillo se encontraba detrás de la puerta y la diosa avanzó por éste, flanqueada por su guardia de honor y seguida de cerca por Yedravhi, Gieleha y el general Alryks. El pasillo desembocaba en un gran balcón semi circular empotrado en un portentoso muro de piedra desde el cual se dominaba el enorme paraje que se veía al frente.  
Una explanada adoquinada, tan grande que no se lograban ver sus confines bajo la resplandeciente luz de las estrellas se presentaba frente a Dharliak y su séquito. Estandartes en los que el antiguo símbolo de la luna resplandecía con luz propia se levantaban en varios puntos; Y bajo el balcón, una multitud de seres de brillantes ojos aguardaba a su reina, ocultos en las penumbras. Cientos o tal vez miles de entidades con las más variadas formas y tamaños, todas fieles a Dharliak y dispuestas a seguir sus órdenes hasta las últimas consecuencias se hallaban bajo el palco, listas a recibir el mandato de la diosa.  
– Escuchad, mis fieles guerreros. –exclamó Dharliak majestuosamente. – El tiempo de establecer un orden en el universo ha llegado… Por milenios los dioses, demonios y mortales han cimentado imperios propios sobre la vida de millones; Ellos, que no poseen la sabiduría necesaria para regir sobre otro ser deben ser aniquilados y sus tiránicos reinos reducidos a cenizas. Sólo Dharliak, cuya esencia es la perfección misma tiene el derecho y el valor suficiente para reinar sobre todos los mundos existentes… Ustedes, han recibido el honor de servirme en la campaña que culminará con mi victoria y será recordada en tiempos venideros como la cruzada definitiva por la prosperidad del universo.  
Dharliak calló, y el silencio pareció gritar en la explanada.  
– Pronto, los ejércitos del drateforw chocarán contra las huestes solares y combatirán con ellas hasta expulsarlas a las tinieblas del espacio exterior, junto con Daehorw, que se atrevió a deshonrar a su esencia divina y se opone al renacimiento cósmico; Y los guerreros que le sirvan serán cazados uno a uno y eliminados… La victoria llegará entonces a Dharliak, y establecerá su imperio divino en el que todos aquellos que se integren al nuevo orden serán bendecidos. Todos menos los humanos… Esos seres, rastreros y aberrantes errores de la existencia deberán desaparecer para siempre del universo, renaciendo con ese holocausto la armonía que jamás debió quebrantarse… ¡Secúndenme ahora, que yo les daré la victoria!  
Un feroz grito, más aullido que sonido humano se elevó desde la explanada, en medio de los guerreros. Otros soldados gritaron y pronto una virulenta cacofonía colmó el lugar, lanzando al aire infames alaridos de criaturas indescriptibles. La intensidad se redujo poco a poco, hasta apagarse en el momento en el que Alryks avanzó hacia el frente. Su capa escarlata le cubría el cuerpo dándole un aspecto siniestro.  
– Comandante, haga avanzar a los guerreros que han sido escogidos. –rugió el general mientras contemplaba fijamente a uno de los soldados.  
Oculto entre las sombras, un personaje de gran altura hizo un seña con su mano y con ellos ordenó avanzar a una treintena de seres, que se detuvieron justo frente al balcón. Dharliak se acercó a la baranda y levantó un brazo en el aire; Alrededor de la mano de la diosa comenzaron a destellar pequeños relámpagos y repentinamente se materializaron millones de partículas oscuras que se fusionaron formando un gran báculo negro. Con un único movimiento, la reina de la luna sujetó el cayado y golpeó el piso con la punta inferior, produciendo un ruido similar al de un gong; El impacto produjo ecos que reverberaron en el colosal muro, haciendo resplandecer los símbolos tallados en su superficie.  
Un vórtice, rojo como la sangre comenzó a formarse sobre los guerreros escogidos. El poder de Dharliak los hizo elevarse por los aires, en dirección a la carmesí nebulosa que giraba sobre sus cabezas.  
– Vayan y cumplan con su misión, no se atrevan a deshonrar al drateforw y a la reina Dharliak…  
Ninguno escuchó las palabras de Alryks, pues ya habían sido engullidos por el vórtice.

Sierra Madre Occidental, México  
Bajo el oscuro cielo se extiende una cadena de montañas rocosas, barrancas y hondonadas cubiertas de hierba. La anaranjada luz del astro rey caía oblicuamente sobre los escarpados riscos, proyectando sombras de aspecto insano y siniestro, como de fantasmales cazadores al acecho de su presa. Fue en medio de una de las cañadas donde Gokú se materializó, llevando consigo a los demás peleadores que le acompañaban.  
– ¿Ya vieron? –articuló Trunks mientras apuntaba hacia el cielo. – Todo está oscuro…  
Todos observan hacia el cielo por unos instantes, hasta que el sonido de los frergs activándose les devuelve a la realidad. En las pantallas ahora se mostraban sencillos gráficos que indicaban la dirección que habrían de seguir.  
– Debemos partir y encontrar a los otros. –dijo Gokú mientras se elevaba por los aires. – Si encuentran a alguno, eleven su ki para que vaya por ustedes.  
Los guerreros zeta se disponían a partir, cuando varios de ellos percibieron como dos presencias se acercaban velozmente por los aires, dejando tras de ellas una estela luminosa de color azulado. Ambos seres se detuvieron a poca distancia de los peleadores, permaneciendo flotando frente a ellos; Uno era alto y fornido, llevaba el cabello negro muy largo y portaba una armadura, además de poseer cola. El otro era un ser humanoide de ancha boca y cubierto de extrañas protuberancias blancas en el pecho, la cabeza y los hombros. Al desvanecerse sus auras, se pudo contemplar el protervo aspecto de sus ojos, alrededor de sus pupilas resplandecía un brillo celeste, frío y tenebroso que les confería un aire de espectros o fantasmas.  
– No tan rápido Kakarotto… –siseó el primero con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.  
– ¿Raditz? –preguntó Gokú, incrédulo.  
– Ah… veo que me recuerdas hermano. Me alegro, pues así sabrás quien será el que te envíe al otro mundo. –Gokú no despegó los labios. – Así que no dices nada ¿eh?...  
– Así que tu eres uno de los gusanos que se ha unido a Dharliak ¿No es así? –dijo Vegeta. – Bueno, no me sorprende… Siempre has sido un simple peón Raditz.  
– No puedo creer que algún día estuviera a tu servicio Vegeta, pero la hora de pagar por todas las veces que me humillaste ha llegado.  
El príncipe de los saiyajin se colocó frente a Raditz.  
– Kakarotto, pueden irse ya, yo me encargare de aplastar a estos imbéciles. –dijo en un tono casi imperativo.  
Tras un instante de vacilación, los guerreros zeta se separaron y emprendieron el vuelo en distintas direcciones, dejando atrás a Vegeta y sus oponentes.  
– Yo te reconozco. –declaró Vegeta en dirección al acompañante de Raditz. – ¿No eres aquel debilucho que servía a Babidi?  
Booi-Booi emergió de la sombra que proyectaba uno de los desfiladeros, mientras en su rostro se torcía una sonrisa.  
– Así es. –dijo con su chillona voz. – Está vez será diferente. Mi poder es ahora cien veces el que solía ser.  
– Demuéstrenlo entonces, insectos. –retó a ambos el saiyajin.  
Raditz y Booi-Booi hicieron estallar si ki y se lanzaron sobre vegeta a gran velocidad, mientras éste se aprestaba a defenderse. El contacto de los guerreros liberó una onda de choque que meció los pastizales del fondo del cañón. Los guerreros de Dharliak atacaban sin tregua mientras que Vegeta se limitaba a bloquearlos; El príncipe saiyajin desvió una patada de Raditz y le conectó un poderos golpe en el abdomen, haciéndolo retroceder para después hacer estallar su poder y abalanzarse sobre ambos a gran velocidad. Los primeros ataques tomaron por sorpresa a Booi-Booi y Raditz, por lo que recibieron el daño hasta que conjuntamente lograron equilibrar la balanza.  
– ¿Estos son los fabulosos poderes que presumías? –se mofó Vegeta mientras hacía distancia.  
– Ahora lo verás. –gruño Booi-Booi al tiempo que elevaba su ki velozmente junto a Raditz.  
La batalla inició de nuevo, pero ahora era Vegeta quien retrocedía frente a la fuerza combinada de sus contrincantes; Raditz hizo distancia y cargó un poderoso rayo de energía, antes de lanzarlo sobre el príncipe de los saiyajins. El mutante Booi-Booi aprovechó la distracción de Vegeta al evitar el rayo y le encajó un puntapié en la espalda, para luego disparar sobre él una andanada de ataques luminosos. Las ráfagas impactaron en Vegeta y lo enviaron al fondo de la cañada entre explosiones. Raditz sobrevoló el lugar, alcanzando a ver solamente las llamas que consumían algunos arbustos.  
– Parece que… –Raditz no pudo decir los que opinaba, pues desde el fondo del cañón se elevó Vegeta. Su aspecto era distinto; sus cabellos eran rubios, sus ojos azules y una centelleante aura dorada lo rodeaba, había llegado al nivel de supersaiyajin.

Japón, a 8 Km E de Aioi  
A través de un reluciente riel metálico se desplazaba velozmente un tren eléctrico; Emitiendo apenas un sutil zumbido magnético, aquella serpiente de reluciente pintura blanca avanzaba por el territorio nipón con destino al puerto de Kobe. Dentro del tren, personas de los más variados oficios y menesteres esperaban el momento de apearse en la estación; Habían partido desde antes de las tres de la mañana para estar temprano en la ciudad y tras más de una hora de viaje, estaban a punto de llegar. En el último vagón del tren, dentro de uno de los compartimentos privados se hallaba una joven que no pertenecía a ese lugar, ni siquiera a ese mundo.  
Scarlet Witch, integrante de los Avengers no tenía idea de cómo o porque se encontraba a bordo de un tren, de hecho parecía que su único recuerdo reciente era una extraña sensación que la había invadido minutos atrás, mientras se encontraba en Bombay. Ciertamente desconcertada, la chica abandonó el compartimiento y avanzó hacia el morro del tren; Al entrar en uno de los vagones ocupados, varios de los pasajeros observaron su inusual aspecto. Scarlet Witch era una joven pelirroja, ataviada con ropas más bien escasas y de corte futurista, cuyos ojos se ocultaban tras unas gruesas gafas de cristales ambarinos similares a las usadas para practicar tiro; Sin mucha tardanza, la mayoría de los pasajeros volvieron a sus asuntos pues en aquella época era bastante común ver a personas disfrazadas de tal o cual cosa.  
Observando a las personas, Scarlet dedujo que debía estar en Japón. – "Me pregunto que estará pasando" –pensó la Avenger, pues hasta donde recordaba, aún era de día en el hemisferio oriental. Hubiera seguido meditando, quizá hasta arribar a la terminal pero intempestivamente, el vagón entero se sacudió con cierta violencia, arrojándola a ella y a otros pasajeros por el suelo. Por la puerta que conducía al vagón delantero, comenzaron a filtrarse ahogados sonidos de histeria y desesperación; La puerta se abrió y un caudal de personas penetraron al furgón como una estampida, avanzando sin detenerse en dirección al final del tren.  
– ¡¿Qué ocurre?! –preguntó casi a gritos una mujer a uno de los que corrían.  
– ¡Asesinos! –respondió con voz desencajada un hombre con pinta de ser profesor.  
Al escuchar aquello, todos se levantaron y siguieron a los demás; Todos menos Scarlet Witch, que avanzó para encarar a los criminales. Al entrar en el vagón del que provino la multitud, dejó de preguntarse cómo una banda de maleantes podía provocar el pánico de los pasajeros. Frente a la chica se encontraban cerca de una docena de seres altos, su silueta era vagamente humana y parecían hechos de goma plástica de colores negro, verde y blanco, en donde debería estar la cabeza se hallaba un gigantesco círculo escarlata parecido a un ojo, sin duda aquellas cosas no podían ser terrestres; Todos cargaban en uno de sus brazos cañones de energía.  
– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –interpeló la hechicera sin titubear.  
El ser que estaba al frente emitió un chirrido metálico, como respondiendo a su pregunta en un lenguaje no humano e instantáneamente los demás seres alistan sus armas y disparan contra la heroína. Extendiendo su palma hacia el frente, Scarlet Witch provoca que los rayos disparados se desvíen hacia techo y paredes del vagón. Aprovechando la falta de reacción de los seres, la Avenger ataca con su propia energía y logra desintegrar a todos sus oponentes; Antes de que pueda pensar en la victoria, un tropel de seres idénticos entra al vagón esgrimiendo sus armas, Scarlet Witch se dispone a seguir combatiendo.

Sierra Madre Occidental  
– Creo que ya he perdido bastante tiempo con dos basuras como ustedes. Los haré trizas ahora mismo. –declaró Vegeta.  
– No creas que te será sencillo… –respondió el mutante.  
Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Raditz recibió un potente derechazo de Vegeta, siendo lanzado sin control a través del cielo. Booi-Booi atacó, pero fue neutralizado y enviado hacia uno de los riscos, donde se estrelló estrepitosamente. Raditz, ya repuesto del ataque anterior acometió nuevamente, Vegeta se apartó a tiempo para evitar la colisión y sujetó la pierna de Raditz, haciéndolo girar un par de veces para luego lanzarlo contra el mutante, que apenas levantaba el vuelo. El choque mandó a ambos hacia un pequeño abrigo rocoso, mientras Vegeta extendía su palma hacia ellos.  
– ¡Big Bang Attack! –un disparo de energía surcó el aire e impacto en la pared rocosa haciéndola estallar, lanzando una lluvia de esquirlas pétreas.  
De entre la humareda emergió Raditz seguido de Booi-Booi, ambos estaban heridos y llenos de ira. Vegeta atacó con la velocidad del rayo, descargando docenas de golpes y patadas sobre sus oponentes, que apenas podían defenderse; Apartando de un rodillazo a Raditz, el príncipe saiyajin alcanzó al mutante y, utilizando su brazo como una espada descargó un ataque tan poderoso que le destrozó el cuello, matándolo en el acto.  
– Ahora sólo quedas tú… –dijo tranquilamente a Raditz.  
El hermano de Gokú no respondió, había pensado que sus poderes resultarían suficientes y ahora se daba cuenta de su ingenuidad. Iba a morir nuevamente y no podía evitarlo… Sólo le restaba pelear hasta el final.  
– No me iré si no es combatiendo… ¡Vamos Vegeta, da tu mejor golpe!  
Raditz hizo estallar su energía al nivel más alto que pudo y se lanzó sobre Vegeta. La lucha tenía ahora una ferocidad inusitada, en la que ambos guerreros parecían estar equilibrados. Sin embargo, poco a poco el príncipe fue imponiendo condiciones. Al final, el puño de Vegeta se hundió en el pecho de Raditz, destrozándole varias costillas mientras la fuerza del impacto lo arrojaba sin control por los aires.  
– ¡Big Bang Attack! –el cuerpo moribundo de Raditz fue desintegrado por la ráfaga de ki lanzada por Vegeta.  
Apenas unos fragmentos de armadura cayeron hacia el fondo de la quebrada. Vegeta los contempló hasta que se perdieron en la oscuridad, antes de emprender el vuelo, alejándose hacia el noreste.

Japón  
Con un ágil salto lateral, Scarlet Witch evadió la letal ráfaga que estaba dirigida a ella y desde el suelo contraatacó con su energía, destruyendo al último de los soldados extraterrestres. Al levantarse pudo contemplar el estado en el que se encontraba el furgón; Las paredes metálicas habían sido destruidas en su mayor parte, y apenas quedaban lugares en los que el techo aún existía. Tras dar una fugaz mirada al panorama, la hechicera se encaminó hacia la cabina con la esperanza de detener el tren, que seguía en movimiento. Cuando estaba a pocos metros de la puerta, ésta se deslizó hacia un costado dejando ver a la persona que se hallaba plantada en el umbral. Era un hombre alto, cuya boca ancha y mandíbula cuadrada le conferían un aspecto simiesco. Sus lacios cabellos, de color rubio opaco le caían desordenadamente en los hombros e iba enfundado en una armadura metálica de cuyo cinturón pendían un par de discos metálicos. Al observar sus ojos, la joven sintió un escalofrío, pues el brillo azul que desprendían tenía algo indescriptible y fatídico.  
– Así que lograste acabar con esos engendros ¿no, niña? –dijo en tono burlesco.  
La Avenger entornó los ojos, mientras miraba a aquél hombre.  
– ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó bruscamente.  
El sujeto torció una sonrisa siniestra antes de responder.  
– Soy Capella, Caballero Plateado de Auriga y fiel soldado de la reina Dharliak. –Capella levantó el brazo, mostrando el filoso disco metálico que llevaba sujeto. – Tú debes ser una de los que Daehorw ha llamado… Será una lástima acabar con una criatura tan bella, pero órdenes son órdenes…  
– ¿A que te refieres? –cuestionó la hechicera mientras pensaba en quienes podrían ser Dharliak y Daehorw.  
– Verás, yo tengo una misión… Una misión muy simple en realidad. –dijo el caballero de plata casi en susurros. – Tú eres el objetivo, y la orden es aniquilarte.  
Una brillante aura comenzó a rodear a Capella, mientras adoptaba una posición de combate. Antes de que Scarlet Witch pudiera anticiparlo, el caballero de plata atacó a gran velocidad asestando un potente golpe en el abdomen de la heroína, arrojándola por los aires. A pesar de caer sobre una hilera de acolchados asientos, Scarlet Witch resintió el impacto; Capella se acercó a la joven mientras levantaba sobre su cabeza uno de sus discos, dispuesta a acabarla mientras estaba débil; Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera asestar el golpe definitivo percibió a una presencia aparecer tras de sí.  
Dispuesto a tomar por sorpresa al recién llegado, Capella giró velozmente y lanzó sus discos. Zumbando como una avispa, el platillo rasgó el aire a gran velocidad hasta toparse con una ráfaga de energía que lo desintegró totalmente.  
– Pagarás por eso, maldito. –gruño Capella mientras observaba con ira a Gohan.  
El Caballero de Auriga hizo arder su cosmos alrededor de su cuerpo mientras el saiyajin tomaba una postura de combate. Ambos permanecieron inmóviles por unos instantes y entonces, Capella arremetió a gran velocidad contra Gohan al tiempo que éste hacía estallar su ki. La colisión de ambos remeció no sólo el vagón, sino el tren entero.

Kemaruc: "Planeta lleno de vida"  
Kaedeanvhi: "Lanza de poder cósmico"  
Gredeia: "Universo medular"

Los personajes de James Mc Clay, Daehorw, Dharliak (que originalmente tenia otro nombre que no mencionare aqui; pero cuya modificacion fue aportacion de Serathiel), Dhekjia, Yedravhi y Gieleha son de mi creacion.

Alfred Lindsey, Javier Alfaro ,Edgar Kingsley asi como Alryks, Breaker y Zafril son de la autoria de Serathiel. El resto son de la autoria de sus respectivos creadores.

La version que se usa aqui de la personaje Scarlet Witch, es tomada de la version de los comics: "Marvel Mangaverse", publicados en el año 2004.

Cualquier duda, comentario o critica al 


End file.
